The 1, 2, 3's of Fandom
by Derek-L-J-Sohma
Summary: There are too many ideas to be made into full length stories, so instead, here's a collection of ideas as one-shots! Rated for the Winchesters and their language.
1. Cupid's Curse

**Hey all, quick author's note: Because of my other SPN fic [In Cas' Coat], I've been swamped with lots of ideas that can never make it into that story, so I'll be putting them here for you all. :) Oh, and any prompts you guys come up with may very well make it into this collection, so review or pm me if you've got one. ~Nobu**

* * *

"So, why is Dean all over you?" Sam frowned at his brother and Cas.

Castiel shifted slightly so that Dean's embrace was more comfortable, "A cupid hit him with an arrow while we were getting supplies. I was the first person Dean saw after he got shot."

"That doesn't mean I don't love you, Cas!" Dean defended. He couldn't believe his angel didn't believe he truly loved him.

Sam raised a brow at the angel. Castiel sighed, looking frustrated and annoyed. Dean rested his chin on Cas' shoulder, not noticing how the angel stiffened. Castiel gave Sam a look. The younger Winchester nodded and turned to his love-sick brother.

"Hey, Dean, y'know what Cas would love?" Sam baited.

Dean's gaze slid to Sam curiously, "What?"

"I'm sure he'd love it if you made him a pie." Sam smiled.

"Would you?" Dean looked up at Cas with adoration in his eyes.

Castiel managed a gentle smile as he met Dean's gaze. He ignored the pain in his chest at seeing that gaze, "Yes, Dean, I would be so grateful if you made me a pie."

Dean smiled, straightening but not letting his angel go yet, "What flavor would you like?"

"I'd like the flavor to be a surprise." Cas said softly.

"As you wish." Dean grinned and jogged toward the kitchen. Castiel began to relax back to his normal stance when Dean ran back in and pecked the angel on the lips. Dean beamed at the startled Cas and said, "It'll be the best pie ever!" before going back to the kitchen.

Sam watched as Castiel blinked, coming back from the surprise kiss. The angel straightened, blushed lightly and cleared his throat. Sam raised his brows at him.

"I need to go see about getting this undone." Cas stated before walking out of the bunker.

[|]

"I'm sorry, brother, but I can't." The young woman sighed.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" Castiel glared.

Her gaze flitted up to the sky and she took a deep breath, "I kind of, maybe, sort of, broke a few rules and orders by shooting Dean Winchester…"

" _What orders_?!" Cas demanded.

"We were informed that we were never to shoot the Righteous Man. That we were to never help him if we thought he needed it." She whispered.

"Then why did you, Valentine?"

"Because he… you… I wanted to help you be happy…"

"Why were you ordered to never shoot Dean?"

"Because I think Father wanted to see if he would fall for his soulmate on his own. Because without Destiny, there is no Free Will. I believe he wished to see how truly the two intermingled."

"So Dean's a guinea pig, then."

"Yes."

"So why can't you make the arrow's effects null?" Castiel sighed.

"Um, because it won't break until he and his soulmate share a true kiss…" Valentine murmured.

"Tell me who they are so I can fix this." Cas snapped.

"I… I can't!" She teared up.

"Why not?" He growled.

"Because then I'd be interfering more and I've already created such a mess and maybe it isn't time for them to be together and-" The Cupid rambled.

"Do you even know who she is?" Castiel sighed. This was ridiculous and tiring. He couldn't return to the bunker without the ability to fix this. His sister shook her head in answer to his question. Great. Just great. "Very well."

"I'm sorry, brother." Valentine said.

[|]

Castiel had flown to see all of the women Dean had fallen for over the years. All three of them. He had to check if their souls were linked as intricately and beautifully as Mary and John's had. The first two had been a bust. Now he was standing, invisible, in Lisa and Ben's backyard.

For the moment, he was watching Ben mow the lawn. Castiel wasn't ready to see if Lisa was Dean's soulmate just yet. The human was a young man now and he appeared to be turning out to be a very good person. It was a shame that Dean hadn't been able to live a happy life as part of the family before him. He knew that even now, Dean loved and cared about these two deeply.

Cas took a breath and shook these thoughts from his head. He had to get this over with. The angel took a look at Lisa's soul. A paradoxical mix of relief and resignation filled him. He didn't know who else Dean's soulmate could be. By Heaven, it could be anyone!

With an internal growl of frustration, Castiel flew back to the bunker.

[|]

"So, wait, Dean's _soulmate_ has to come and kiss him?" Sam repeated.

"Yes." Castiel said stiffly.

"And they have to already been in love with him?" The younger Winchester asked.

"That would be correct, Sam." Cas stated.

There was a moment of quiet between them as Sam seemed to gape at the angel. Castiel didn't understand what Sam was stating at him like that for. He had only stated the facts. Finally, Sam's voice returned.

"Cas, you're kidding right?" Sam asked. His words were drowning in disbelief.

"I am not." The angel frowned.

" _Cas-!_ " Sam cut himself off, running his hands over his face in frustration. Sam's eyes searched the angel for a moment before he groaned, "Dude, c'mon, you can't be _this_ oblivious!"

"What're you talking about, Sam?" Castiel's frown increased its takeover of his features.

"The whole _profound bond_ stuff? Or all of that freaking _staring_ you guys do? The way that Dean talks about his _feelings_ with you? Your picking him over _everything always_? The fact that he _prays to_ and _because of_ _ **you**_? Or that he's had _nightmares_ of _losing you_ ever since he returned from Purgatory? The fact that he can _sense you_ even when he can't _see you_? Cas, seriously, man, just," Sam huffed and pointed at the kitchen where Dean was still baking pies, "just go kiss him already!"

Castiel took a step backwards, blushing brightly, and looked down, "No, Sam. I… I can't. I'm not his… his soulmate."

"Why the hell wouldn't you be?" Sam demanded. He was so sick of their stupid little circles around each other and their feelings.

"Because I'm _family_." Castiel's voice broke on the last word. The angel hadn't realized he had been holding back tears until one had escaped down his cheek. Cas slid his eyes up again to look to Sam, only to find Dean less than a foot away.

"No, no, Cas." Dean's sincere voice whispered. The seriousness was such a strong contrast to the puppy love that had been coming from the righteous man all day. Dean wiped tears from his angel's cheek, "I'm sorry, bud. I… I call you family because I… can't let myself l-love you any other way… I wouldn't be able to handle it if I let you in that way and you…"

"And I hurt you? Or left?" Castiel finished in a murmur. Dean was looking away now, "You still don't believe you deserve happiness, do you?"

"No." Dean whispered.

"Dean?" Cas pleaded. Dean looked reluctantly into his angel's eyes. Pain and fear in the righteous man's eyes were so overpowering that Castiel couldn't let himself a moment of doubt.

"I love you, Dean." Cas said before kissing the human gently on the lips.

A whispering sound flooded the air around the soft, chaste kiss. A moment later, Dean pulled back, red as a tomato. The human looked quickly away from Castiel.

"That did not just happen." Dean muttered, running anxious hands through his hair, "This is not real, it's gotta be a dream or something."

"You've dreamt of kissing me?" Castiel couldn't help the teasing smirk that came to his lips.

Dean blinked for a moment, realizing exactly what he had stated out loud, "Shuddup, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel smiled.


	2. Angel Bride

**Here's the second chapter, my friends. Let me just say, this was a tough one to write. I had two possible endings for it and I had a hard time deciding which would be better. In the end, this one happened. Honestly, I think it is the better one, even if it is the most OOC end. By the way, in advance, to all Hannah fans, I apologize for how off I made her character. Please enjoy! ~Nobu**

* * *

Dean and Castiel were sitting together and watching Corpse Bride. Sam was out stocking up on rabbit food and Dean had decided he and Cas should watch a movie. Then he found out that the angel had watched this, or any, Tim Burton film.

Thus, they ended up watching a Tim Burton marathon and Corpse Bride was the first film. The Hunter had to admit, he loved Burton films. They were almost always super well done and had this alluring creepiness factor. The guy was a cinematic genius.

Castiel was absorbing every second of the film. Dean smiled. He was beginning to hope Burton film marathons could become a regular occurrence.

The scene where Victor accidentally married Emily started. Dean, through love and enjoyment of the film, muttered the vows at the same time. He'd always loved the magic of the words.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." Victor and Dean said, "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." Dean didn't notice Cas was gaping at him. The angel was incapable of stopping Dean from saying the last of the vows, "With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Dean glanced over, noticing that Cas had become pale. He frowned, "What?"

The was the familiar sound of wings was heard as the power flickered. Someone was pissed.

"How could you let this happen?" Hannah demanded.

Castiel stood tall to defend himself, "I did not let this happen, Hannah. You know that none can control Dean."

"You could have flown away." She retorted.

"I was unaware of it happening until the last few seconds. By that point, the magic had locked me in place." Cas stated.

"This must be undone immediately." Hannah declared.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Dean finally cut in.

Castiel looked away from the Hunter. He couldn't possibly be blushing. Hannah glared Dean's way, "We're talking about your marriage."

"What marriage? There's been no mar-," Dean froze in realization. The pause held him a good minute. Then he growled, "Are you kidding me?! The freaking fictional vows married me to Cas?!"

"Yes." Hannah and Castiel said.

"Wait, but I didn't have anything from the vows." Dean objected.

"Doesn't matter, it's movie magic." Hannah stated.

Dean muttered a cuss, the wheels in his head trying to catch up with the new situation. He turned to Hannah, "Okay, how do we stop being married?"

"Die again." Hannah suggested.

"How would that be a valid way? If we can't be married if we don't live in the same technical plane on existence, then Cas and I shouldn't be considered married given that angels truly exist on a different plane of existence to the point where most humans, myself included, can't see or hear their true forms." Dean argued.

Hannah and Castiel stared at Dean in surprise.

Dean crossed his arms and glared, "Yeah, the idiotic human Hunter knows things."

"You're not an idiot." Cas said softly.

"We have to annul you. It will take a while. I'll return when the process is complete." Hannah stated. Then she paused and turned to Dean, "In the mean time, I believe the human phrase is, 'Keep it in your pants'."

Dean gaped at the spot she had just been. How dare her insinuate that Dean would try to get with Cas? Good G-d, the flirting he did at Cas was ironic!

The angel was looking at the floor. Dean sighed and rubbed his face. He then looked at his newly dubbed husband, "So, any angel 'benefits' to being married?"

"Not that I am aware of. None of my siblings had married without falling first." Cas said. "We could ask Gabriel."

"No, there's no way in hell we're asking Gabe that. And mostly, it was a joke, Cas." Dean explained.

"Oh." Cas muttered.

"Sorry about all this." Dean grumbled.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Cas replied. Dean looked at the angel, who was wearing a quiet smile.

The Hunter shook his head and headed toward the kitchen. He turned slightly to look at Cas but his foot caught on something. He fell onto Castiel, his lips crashing into the other's mouth. The angel froze, eyes going wide. He had certainly not been expecting that.

And they stayed like that for a long moment, both in too much shock to break apart.

"Hey guys, c-" Sam cut himself off when he got to the doorway.

In an instant, Castiel was on the other side of the room. A second and a flap of wings later, he was gone.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam began cautiously, "What the hell did I walk in on?"

[|]

"So, you're telling me you and Cas got accidentally married because of the vows in Corpse Bride?" Sam summarized.

"Yup, that covers it." Dean gave a nod.

Sam stared at his brother in shock. Dean looked back, face blank. Sam broke first, "How are you not freaking the hell out right now? You're married to /Cas/."

"On accident." Dean pointed out, "Besides, Hannah is nullifying it as we speak."

"If it's no big deal, why'd you kiss him?" Sam asked.

"I tripped." Dean snapped.

"Dean, you've gotta understand that you tripping isn't a normal enough occurrence for me to not doubt that." Sam said.

"Look, the whole damn world would probably know if I'd kissed Cas on purpose. It seems like everyone thinks we should be together." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Including you and Cas?" Sam asked.

Dean shot his brother a look, "You're joking, right?"

"Have you even thought to ask Cas? What if he ran away because he likes you but thinks that you don't feel the same?" Sam pestered. "Maybe you guys are just too stubborn or closeted to actually say anything? Maybe you need this to happen so you can move forward with your relationship."

"Yeah right." Dean scoffed.

But maybe Sammy has a point?

[|]

It was several days before they saw Cas again. He was quieter than normal and had soon settled himself in a corner of the library with a large hardback book.

Dean watched him for probably ten minutes, frowning and trying to decide. Castiel continued to read. The Hunter made his decision.

Dean settled, legs crossed, next to the Cas. The angel didn't react. The human just sat there in silence.

It lasted a good half hour until Dean sighed, "Cas?"

"Hm?" The angel hummed.

"I'd like to apologize for, well," the human rubbed the back of his neck, "marrying and kissing you on accident."

"You weren't aware the first was possible." Castiel dismissed, still not looking up.

"I'm sorry, bud." Dean muttered. He took a breath and shifted to stand.

A hand grabbed his sleeve, "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Would you sit with me a bit longer?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Dean nodded. The angel gave a soft smile as his Hunter settled back beside him.

They sat in a far more comfortable silence. It seemed to both go on forever and be a single second.

"Dean, what are your thoughts on our current situation?" Castiel looked him in the eye.

The human's cheeks blossomed with a light blush, "Uh, well, I was kinda thinking there must be a reason the magic worked without any of the components."

Cas gave a small nod, indicating his husband should go on.

"So, I was thinking that… maybe we should try to find that reason?" Dean suggested. He wondered if the usually oblivious angel would pick up on what he wasn't saying.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Castiel's eyes shimmered with amusement. Dean nodded. Cas smiled, "Sure, I'll go out with you."


	3. Gabe's Game

**Here is the next little one-shot. The next one should be a prompt from my friend Marshmallow Fellow and hopefully you guys like this so far. Oh! Right, so, I'm going to be updating this collection on every 10th, 20th and 30th [yes, that means only two in February.] of every month. I truly hope I can keep to the schedule. Enjoy! ~Nobu**

* * *

Dean was walking about the house, checking for what chores he needed to get done when his elbow got clipped by a wall. He cursed, clutching the at the joint.

Through the pain, he continued his journey through the living room. He tried to move past the couch but walked his hip right into the corner.

Dean's day continued similarly, him walking into things that he usually had great spacial awareness of. What the hell was up with today? It was like the furniture was attacking him. Like it was moving just a small amount to hurt him. It was terrible slap-stick.

Dean's eyes grew wide in realization. He snarled, "Gabriel!"

Laughter echoed through the house.


	4. Explosions

**This is a prompt given to me by my good friend MarshmallowFellow. The prompt was wonderfully vague and let me write something he probably wasn't expecting. I honestly had a blast, pun intended, and I got to add a bit of Disney to the mix. :) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! ~Nobu**

* * *

 _Boom!_

Screams echoed the explosion. The air was full of electricity and smoke.

 _Boomboomboom!_

Three more explosions went off like gun fire. More shrieks were pulled from the people near the explosions.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Five more red, white and blue explosions caused noise to be ripped from the crowd's throats. This is quite certainly the finale.

Twenty more explosions occurred.

Castiel turned to Dean. The human gave him a smile. The angel returned it, "Too bad Abu had to miss this."

Dean chuckled, "Nah, he hates fireworks."


	5. supernaturalistmarie

**Okay, first things first, dear readers: This chapter contains a "T" rated word that is not something that is said on SPN - so far. If you are sensitive to such, don't read! Now, second thing: I want to thank WritingBRB SO much for allowing me to use a snippet of their fic** ** _Bunker Rules_** **! I adore their writing and am so grateful that I could kidnap an itty piece. PLEASE go check WritingBRB out, they are awesome! Third and last thing, the title of this chapter is an actual running email address, you are not likely to be sent any fanfiction links from it. Let's not troll people, okay?**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoy! ~Nobu**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: supernaturalistmarie at gmail_**

Dean was meandering around the internet. For the most part, he was flicking between music videos on YouTube and deleting spam from his email.

A ding sounded and Dean frowned, scrolling up the page. An email with the subject of "Fanfiction" had been sent to him. Dean scowled but curiosity won out. The email read:

"Jerk,

Here are the links I was talking about at 'Supernatural: The Musical'. Have fun ;)

Marie"

The Hunter rolled his eyes He couldn't believe that even after she knew who he was, that she sent these links. Also, how the Hell did she get his email address? It hadn't been on the card.

Shaking his head, Dean went to get out of the email. His mouse accidentally clicked the link. He blanched as the page loaded faster than he could move the cursor. Stupid mouse pad!

The story was titled **_Bunker Rules_**.

" _09\. The following TV shows are not suitable points of reference/hunting tips: 'Grimm', 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer', 'Charmed'. (List to be added to when appropriate.)(Sam Winchester)"_

A twitch of a smile appeared on Dean's lips, "What the hell is this?"

Dean read on.

" _'Dean, you're supposed to be doing research!' Sam exclaimed with frustration._

 _His older brother was laid back in his chair, feet up in the table and a cold beer in his hand as he looked up at Sam trying to fane innocence. Castiel was sat beside him, leaned forward slightly with anticipation as he studied the laptop screen display._

 _'We are.'_

 _Sam moved around and looked at the screen with a frown. 'You're watching_ _ **Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_ _!'_

 _'Yes, and do we, or do we not, slay vampires on a frequent basis?' Dean countered with a smug look._

Dean continued reading the chapter, laughing heartily by the end. **_Bunker Rules_** was well-written and funny. So maybe the others wouldn't be so bad?

The Hunter bookmarked the fanfiction and went back to the email. He clicked the second link. The page came up and the title made Dean wary. "In Cas' Coat". The summary didn't ease him any, particularly with the story rated T.

Dean hesitated but read the first few paragraphs. He frowned in thought when he finished the chapter. Dean disagreed with the idea that he always sensed when Castiel had flown in. The angel had snuck up on him enough times to make it simple happenstance when he did know Cas was there before seeing him.

And the angel being a dad? The thought made the human concerned. Would Cas really decided to bring a child into their world? Particularly when Dean still had the Mark? No, Castiel wouldn't be that stupid unless it was his only option.

With a sigh, Dean opened up the third of five links. He read half the sentence before he slammed his laptop shut. He burned. Heat had spread like a fire through him.

"Who the Hell would write shit like that?" Dean shouted at the shut computer.

"Oh, so Marie sent the fanfiction links to you too." Sam approached his brother, "And the answer to your question is people who want you two like that, obviously."

"But why? Surely they have better things to do than imagine Cas and me…" Dean shook his head, scowling.

"Apparently not, but it is more likely for you and Cas to get together than me and Gabriel." Sam muttered.

"You and Gabe? Seriously? Why would they think you should be with someone you hate?" Dean asked.

"Same reason they like Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter together."

"G-d fans are weird."

"Well, to an extent, they might have a point about you and Cas and all your stupid subtext."

"You did not just say that."

"Well, you guys do that staring thing, Cas only every answers your prayers, there's the whole profound bond thing, you know when he's around without seeing him, you talk to him about your feelings and because of Cas, you pray."

"Sam, I swear, there is nothing in all that but friendship." Dean insisted. "Besides, Gabriel obviously favored you."

"And Crowley favors you." Sam shot back.

"Yeah, but Lucifer favored you."

"I'm his true vessel or whatever, that doesn't count."

"And Meg."

"Yeah, but then Meg favored Cas."

"But Ruby liked you." Dean said.

"To get me to be Lucifer's vessel!" Sam objected. "Besides, Cas always chooses you over everything and everyone!"

"No, he always chooses US over everyone and everything."

"Hell no. Not with your 'more profound bond'."

"Dude, do you actually want to be with Cas or something? You sound jealous as Hell."

"What? No! Cas is like a brother."

"Exactly, I feel the same."

"Not even. Dude, Cas and I don't stare at each other for extended periods of time or communicate telepathically. I've almost shot him a few times cuz I didn't know it was him. But you did."

"I don't always sense when he's around, dammit! He sneaks up on me on a regular basis." Dean snapped. The older Hunter shifted ever so slightly as Castiel approached.

"Then how do you explain the time you openly hit on him?" Sam badgered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean crossed his arms.

Castiel opened the laptop without a noise.

"Really? You don't remember saying, 'Not for nothing, but last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid' back in Bobby's safe room?" Sam asked.

"And then winked." Cas commented.

"I did not." Dean scoffed.

"You did." Sam and Castiel replied.

"Whatever, if it did happen, I was only being ironic." Dean huffed.

"Suuuuuuure." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, eyes flowing over the screen nonchalantly, "Why has this person written about us committing sodomy?"

Sam started coughing, having not expected that. Dean turned red again and cleared his throat, "I honestly don't know, Cas."

"Is that the one Mare sent?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Dean grumbled. Sam raised his brows. Dean rolled his eyes, "I read half the first sentence before I realized what was going on and shut my laptop in fright."

"It isn't that badly written." Castiel commented off-handedly.

"Cas, stop reading that, it's freaking weird." Dean's voice inched toward begging.

"Certainly, my apologies, I was curious if they'd written an actual story after that scene." Castiel said, closing the tab.

Dean pulled the laptop back toward him and began typing. Cas read over his shoulder. The Righteous Man finished typing and read what he had written. With a nod, he hit send on the email.

"What just happened?" Same asked.

"He told Marie never to send him fanfiction links again." Castiel provided.

"Fair enough." Sam nodded. There was a moment of quiet before Sam spoke again, "So, **_Bunker Rules_**?"

"Hell yeah, that story is awesome." Dean agreed, pulling up the page.


	6. Houses

**Hey everyone! So, this chapter was a prompt given to me by** ** _monkeysandfudge_** **! This was a really weird chapter to write, but I hope you all enjoy it! ~Nobu**

* * *

"You're totally a Slytherin." Sam accused.

Gabriel scoffed, "No way in Hell I'm a Slytherin! I'm a Hufflepuff!"

"In your dreams, Trickster. The Sorting Hat would put you in the House you belong: Slytherin."

"Oh, and you'd be in Gryffindor, right?"

"Of course not. That's Dean. I'm a Ravenclaw."

"No, you couldn't possibly be a Ravenclaw as you're oblivious to the things going on right in front of you and you don't pay attention when someone is trying to make a valid point."

"You're so full of shit, Gabriel."

"At least I'm not a brick wall."

"Screw you!" Sam glared.

"What's going on?" Castiel whispered to Dean, neither wanting to get in the middle of Sam and Gabe's fight.

"They're arguing about what Hogwarts Houses they'd be in." Dean answered.

"Oh." Cas said before beaming, "Well, I'm a Hufflepuff."

Dean let out a small laugh and patted his shoulder, "I know, bud."


	7. Pies Before Guys

**Inspired by a random post on Facebook! Happy Thanksgiving! ~Nobu**

* * *

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as he settled in at the table that was set for Thanksgiving.

"What's up, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Oh, just another stupid meme running around the internet." Sam shrugged and passed his phone to Dean. At seeing his brother take the mobile device, Sam spoke up, "See?"

"What? Pies before guys?" Dean shrugged, passing the phone back, "Always been my motto."

Both Sam and Castiel blinked at him. Dean blushed, "I mean-"

"That explains so much." Cas muttered, an intense stare at Dean.

"Seriously." Sam said.


	8. Fanservice

**_Then:_**

Dean regained consciousness slow, gathering the surrounding sensations. The faded smell of sulfur and moths alerted him to his location. The Bunker. The feel and sound of chains specified further. The dungeon.

Dean opened his eyes.

Castiel was chaining him to the chair.

Dean smirked up at the gorgeous angel, "Kinky."

The Knight of Hell gave Castiel a wink.

 ** _Now:_**

Castiel and Crowley were fighting, both trying to kill the other. Cas was beyond done having the Demon King betray him and the Winchesters. Both supernatural beings were badly injured at this point, their meat suits bloody and bruising.

A fog had rolled in.

All Sam could do was watch, held on a tree by Crowley. From the distance there was movement. Sam's heart fell to his stomach, knowing Crowley was receiving help and that he and Cas would die. The figure was tall, holding a blade n their hand. As the person walked ever closer, Sam saw who held black eyes and the First Blade.

Dean.

 _Oh shit._

Dean snuck up on the two. In a swift movement, the Knight of Hell had stabbed one of the fighters through.

Crowley gasped, staring down at the First Blade protruding out of his chest. The King looked up at the Knight.

"That's for hurting Cas." Dean growled as Crowley finally took his last breath.


	9. Salon Day

**I want to apologize in advance for this chapter. It started out as a funny thing and then Dean just tore the control from my fingers. So, yeah, sorry for this chapter, it's kind of serious. ~Nobu**

* * *

"I'll be back in a few hours." Castiel announced, heading up the stairs.

The Winchesters sent him their acknowledgements.

When the angel had left the Bunker, Dean turned to his brother.

"No, Dean." Sam said.

"But aren't you the least bit curious? He does this every month."

"If he wanted to tell us, he would. We're not stalking him when we can just ask."

"It wouldn't be stalking."

"Hunting then?"

"What? No, besides, I want to know what's going on."

"You could just ask." Sam pointed out, "And why do you care so much? Worried he's cheating on you?"

"Who've you been talking to? Crowley? Cas and I aren't together." Dean glared.

"So you keep saying."

"Oh shut up, Sam."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam sighed and shook his head, "If he's driving, you can probably catch up."

[|]

Dean followed the pimpmobile at a decent distance, several cars between them. Sam was wrong. Following Cas, learning what he was doing wasn't wrong. After the Levathans and Cas staying behind in Purgatory, Dean wanted to make sure they were still on the same page.

He wasn't going to let the angel hurt him again. He wanted to know before his trust in Castiel blew up in his face. Again.

Well, there was the possibility that Cas was just meeting up with his sister, who had proven loyal time and again. That would be a relief.

The pimpmobile took a turn into a parking lot for a row of stores. Dean entered the lot a few minutes after Cas, searching the area for angel or automobile.

Castiel was walking into a salon.

Wait, what?

Dean parked in a spot that was far away from the entrance, but with a clear view inside. He saw Cas talking with a woman just inside the door. They hugged.

What precisely was going on here?

Dean watched as Castiel got his hair dyed… The Hunter was beginning to grow concerned about this mid-life crisis the angel was having. Cas couldn't possibly turn into "if Luci had beat Sam" Cas, could he? Surely the angel would be smart enough not to start… well, all that.

When Castiel finally stepped from the salon, his hair was a mere shade darker. The angel froze, eyes on the Impala. Cas took a few steps toward his car before letting out a sigh and walking straight to Dean. Cas opened the passenger door and leaned down to give Dean a flat look.

"Why are you here, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I followed you." Dean stated.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what was going on and wasn't sure you wouldn't lie to me."

"You don't trust me."

"Not entirely, Cas, not after the Levathans, Purgatory and Metatron."

"Everything I did, no matter how stupid, was in my belief that I was making things better! For you, for Sam, for humanity! I did everything in my power to bring more goodness into this world!"

"Except you're naive and easily manipulated."

Castiel scoffed, "You sure would know, wouldn't you?"

In a second, the Impala was turned off and Dean was striding around the car to Cas. He grabbed the angel's coat and slammed him against the car, "I do not manipulate you. And don't act all high and mighty like you've never manipulated me, you ass!"

"I have done everything because I thought it was the good choice, the right choice. Even manipulating you at first so you could become Michael's vessel." Castiel stared calmly at Dean, "Not that I'm surprised you've decided to attack me after all your frolicking with Crowley."

Dean felt like the wind had been knocked from him. His fist curled, tempted to deck the angel. Instead, Dean dropped the trench coat and slammed the passenger door shut. The Hunter took a moment to look at the angel. He shook his head and got into the Impala.

Castiel stepped away and Dean peeled out of the lot.

"Screw you too, Cas." Dean muttered.


	10. Can't Say No

**I would like to apologize for this chapter being two days late, life kept me busy and offline. Also, this ended up kind of weird, so I apologize for the out of character-ness of this one. However, I do hope you guys enjoy this. ~Nobu**

* * *

Castiel stared intently at the screen, studying the technique. It was quite fascinating. He wondered if it would work.

Dean passed behind him. The Hunter stopped, taking a step back and frowning at the screen, "Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" The angel's attention on the tv.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked.

"Watching a documentary." Castiel looked up at him. Dean raised a brow and Cas shrugged.

"Okay then…" The Hunter started to leave.

"Dean?" Cas called.

The human turned to meet his eye, "Yeah?"

Castiel widened his eyes some, tilting his head, "Would you go to the park with me tomorrow?"

Dean stared at those gunmetal blue puppy eyes and knew his answer, "Yeah, sure, bud."

Cas beamed, happy that this documentary on puppies had worked.


	11. BBRae?

**I absolutely love the original version of Teen Titans that Cartoon Network did, it was freaking awesome. And besides that, I have been oddly pumped and excited about the convention I always go to despite that it isn't happening until next summer. So, here I put those two together, Dean and Cas dressed as BeastBoy and Raven and the four of them going to a convention! :D Anyway, I do hope you enjoy! ~Nobu**

* * *

Dean turned to the side, peering into the mirror. The tight black and purple shirt fit well, as did the matching but looser pants. The metal utility belt hung on his hips and the purple hightops looked good on the black of his pants.

Oh yeah, he made this costume look hot.

"Dean?" Castiel called.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean fiddled with the pointed ears of the costume.

"Is my costume alright?" The angel sounded a little worried.

The Hunter turned and looked at his friend. Dean froze.

Castiel was wearing the body of a gray morph suit that left very little to the imagination. Slung across the angel's hip was a belt of red jewels held by golden ciclets. Similar jewels adorned the backside of the hands of the morph suit, whose fingers were cut off, and as a clasp to his dark purple cape.

Dean cleared his throat and handed Cas a pair of very near colored gray slacks. As the angel put on the pants, Dean answered the question, "Well, the costume is very accurate to a version of Raven, though you are missing a jewel upon your forehead."

"I know, it wouldn't stick." Castiel murmured, "But other than that, I did it right?"

"Um, yeah…" Dean nodded.

"What's wrong?" Cas frowned.

"Nothing, just… Do you realize that Beastboy," Dean pointed to himself before pointing to Cas, "And Raven are a couple, right?"

Castiel blinked and blushed lightly, "Oh, no, I didn't. I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head, laughed and put a hand on the angel's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Just didn't want you to be surprised when people make comments."

"Okay." Cas smiled.

"We going or what?" Sam asked, crossing one robotic arm with a human one.

"Chill, Cyborg, Rae and I just had to talk real quick." Dean winked.

"Well Jynx and I are ready to go, Beastboy." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Gabe's Jynx?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Sam shrugged.

Dean snorted, "If the shoe fits."


	12. A Disappointing Ending

**When I was trying to think of this chapter, I was reminded of when something very similar happened to me and this is the product. I apologize about it's length, but do hope you enjoy. ~Nobu**

* * *

Dean scanned his surroundings. He couldn't let it be known he did this, it would ruin his reputation. Once he verified that no one who knew him was about, Dean slipped into the building.

When he approached the front area, the man behind the desk placed an item into Dean's view. His eyes went wide. No way. It finally came in!

Despite himself, Dean grinned and snatched up his prize. Oh, today was a good day.

The teenager went to his usual spot and pried open the book with shaking fingers. This was the one where the two YA series were going to meet up. Dean was beside himself with excitement.

Dean read for hours, beyond lucky that this college library/coffee shop was 24/7 and that the manager and Bobby were friends.

[|]

It was four in the morning when Dean slammed the book shut.

How dare they? How dare they run such wonderful characters and stories with such a cheap, rushed ending?!

Dean stormed up to the front desk and put the book down with more force that he should have. The young woman seated behind the desk raised a brow at him. He crossed his arms and glared at the book, "They ruined their series by rushing the end. Remind me never to pick up something by that author again."

She glanced at the author's name, "Alright, Dean. I'm sorry it was such a disappointing ending."

"Man, you've no idea." Dean shook his head and left the library.


	13. The Princess and The Hunter

**Okay, hi again, everyone! I am so sorry about the lack of updates, but as I said in the most recent chapter of In Cas' Coat, I've been really busy recently. However, I'm back and I'll be posting in my normal schedule again from here on out. Oh and, about this little one shot, I have no idea why I decided to make this thing but it kinda happened, so this is a thing now... I blame moose(s). Anyways, as weird as it is, I do hope you all enjoy this! ~Nobu**

* * *

"I am truly sorry about Nicholas." My grandmother frowned.

"It's okay, Grandma, I'm just glad to get away for a few days." I gave a sad smile.

"I understand." She nodded, eyes full of gentle empathy.

"Anyway, how's Joe?" I teased. My step-grandfather was pretty awesome.

"He's," She chuckled, "enjoying his retirement."

"I bet." I laughed. I sighed with resignation, "Well, give him my love. I gotta go give a speech."

"I will. I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Grandma." I smiled.

She disconnected.

I sighed and skimmed through my speech. Even after all these years, public speaking still drew out my anxiety.

"Look out!" Someone shouted.

I looked up to find a car racing toward me. My body froze as my heart leapt and my brain screamed, " ** _RUN!_** "

An arm sped around my waist and jerked me out of the car's path and into a muscular chest. Slowly my heart's beat gave way to a concerned voice, "Hey, can you speak? Are you alright?"

I began breathing again, quick and short. I couldn't believe it! Someone had tried to run me over! I looked up at my rescuer. My recovered breath caught upon seeing big, concerned brown eyes.

I nodded, "Y-yes. I- You- Thank you."

A sheepish smile split his chiseled face, "No problem. But please, pay more attention when you're walking."

"Y-yeah, I will." I blushed.

"Mia!" My body guard ran up to us.

I took a quick step out of the man's lean arms, turning to Lionel.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um, yes, I am. Thanks to Mister..." I looked up at my rescuer.

"Winchester." He smiled, offering his hand, "Sam Winchester."

I shook his hand and smiled, "Well, thank you again, Sam."

"No problem, Mia." Sam returned the smile.

"Ma'am, we really need to get going or you'll be late for the speech." Lionel reminded.

"You're right." I nodded. I turned to Sam again, "It was a pleasure to meet you, but I hope if we do meet again, I won't need to be rescued."

"It was nice meeting you too." Sam laughed.

I was ushered to the local of my speech. I took a few deep breaths, finished skimming my speech, squared my shoulders and headed onto the stage.

[|]

I dismounted the stage and shook my head. It was amazing how often people found me articulate. I took a breath, the anxiety of the speech melting away.

Lionel walked up to me, "Mia, we need to head over to the restaurant to meet with the Dean."

"I'm going, I'm going." I chuckled.

He led me through the campus to where the limo and it's escort waited. I glanced around the college, remembering my own years. A smile slid onto my face.

My eyes stopped their roaming upon the tall brunette who'd saved me from becoming a pancake. My eye caught sight of a fast moving object going toward his head. Instinct took over and... well, I tackled Sam.

We hit the ground kinda hard. The object passed us, right about the height that would've hit the man's head.

Sam stared up at me, a blush creeping up his face, "Um, thanks."

"Yeah, uh, don't mention it." I blushed, pulling myself off of him. I stood and offered him a hand.

Sam took it and leveraged himself to his feet, "I guess that makes us even."

"I guess so." I gave a small smile.


	14. Guardian

Gabriel fought the urge to cover his ears. It wouldn't stop their voices, their desperation, their pain.

The damned Winchesters had screwed up again, hadn't they?

That was the likeliest of reasons for so many prayers. Those two were going to destroy the whole freaking unverse and nothing anyone did could stop them. Not even Death. They'd just come back. They always did.

Well, maybe it wasn't either of their faults, really. Their pathetic father had raised them into their damn co-dependency. Though, Sam had at least managed to get away from it all so many years ago. However, there was no hope of that now. Not after witnessing Dean's death so often.

They both had had such potential for mundane good. They could have changed the world for better. If only John and the angels hadn't screwed them up so bad.

Gabriel came out of his thoughts to find he'd flown to some shabby motel. He scanned the room, finding the Winchesters and Castiel sitting about a table. They seemed to be working some case.

Hm, this could be the perfect opportunity-

Laughter interrupted the though and eye rolls were thrown at Dean. They were happy like this: as a team, as a family, come what may.

They _were_ going to destroy the universe, though they'd never mean to. Gabriel knew he'd couldn't stop it from happening. Even if he took Dean, Sam and Castiel wouldn't stop. In fact, they'd probably rip the world apart to find Dean.

Gabriel could do no more than sit and watch them burn the world.


	15. Arthurian Aviation

"No, I'm not going on that tin can." Dean objected.

"You'll be perfectly safe. Hundreds of thousands survive plane travel every day" Castiel's voice was gentle and calm.

"Why can't _you_ just fly us?" Dean countered.

"Because I'm going on the plane. And besides, we've already got the tickets."

"I'm not going on a plane, Cas. I'm simply not."

"Your son is being coronated as King of England and you're willing to miss it because of this fear? Dean, you've spent your entire life hunting and killing monsters, why are you afraid of this?"

"Because you can't stab or shoot it if it does something you don't like. There's no way to fight back if it decides to kill you. You're helpless against it." Dean swallowed.

Castiel took the Hunter's hand, "You're not helpless. I'll be there. I'll make sure nothing happens."

They stared at one another for several moments.

"You promise?" Dean whispered.

"I promise." Castiel smiled.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so very, terribly sorry about the wait on this update! I know I'm like a week late, but I had to prep for a trip out of town and had to go into work in the wee hours of the morning and ugh! But I'm back from my trip and I'm getting back into the swing of things. So, good and bad news, my dears. Soon I'll be starting college/uni/whatever you call it and that means my _entire_ life and schedule will be shuffled about and a lot more complicated. Soooooo, starting this month [May], I'll only be posting for this series every 20th of the month. That way I have plenty of time to write up something and edit it in my increasingly sparse free time. I hope this isn't too big a deal for you guys though I know it's a bit inconvenient but I promise I won't skip anymore unless an emergency comes about. I'm so sorry about the schedule of this series dancing around the way it has! ~Nobu**


	16. Retirement

**So I'm going to start this Author's Note with a response to the most recent reviews.**

 **In response to the Guest, these little sections up here aren't meant to draw the reader in or discuss what's happening in the ficlet below. These are for me to express my feelings on what was going on when I was writing it and whether or not I feel like I've written something ridiculous. Also, I have not just written about Dean and Castiel's relationship here. The point of this series is the random ideas floating about my head getting written down, anyhow, whether it is about Dean and Castiel or Sam or Crowley or anything under the sky. That's the point.**

 **In response to GraceMotley, it would be a technicality to believe that Castiel doesn't have a soul. It's my head canon that since he was human for quite a bit, that his small amount of grace keeping him alive actually created a soul over time. Besides, soulmate's an easier way to state the relationship in that first ficlet than explaining something like "t'hy'las" in a fandom where they don't exist. So, yeah.**

 **Anyway, I literally just wrote this up because I need to fix all my pre-made ficlets I've got. Well, I might just scrap them. I'm not sure yet. And okay, yeah, this is short and kinda off, but I like it. It's calm and peaceful and after watching "We Happy Few" I really need to give Dean a happy ending, so this happened. Also, I've been a bit obsessed with Sherlock recently so I apologize if they're more OOC than usual. But, I do hope you enjoy! ~Nobu**

* * *

Castiel sat on the bench.

Dean looked over at him.

The angel was watching their environment. The way the breeze gently moved the leaves and grass. The way the sun was slowly heading to the horizon. The way bees buzzed busily between blossoms.

The quiet was companionable. A good quiet. Peaceful and understanding.

Neither wished the silence to end.

However, Castiel couldn't help but break it. He finally looked to Dean, "So, what now?"

"Not quite sure." The human chuckled, "Hunting's been my life for so long."

"I know." The angel nodded.

"I don't really think I'd be good with a desk job." Dean smiled.

Amusement danced in Castiel's eyes, "No, probably not. But I don't think you'd be comfortable breeding horses either."

"No, I wouldn't." The human laughed.

A pregnant pause followed, each trying to figure a way to continue the conversation.

"Well," Dean took Castiel's hand, smiling at him softly, "we could always go find ourselves a house in Sussex and keep bees."

"Keeping bees in Sussex?" Castiel tilted his head, a smile mirroring that of Dean's. "Yes, I think that might work."

"Then I guess we best start packing." Dean smiled.


	17. If Lost, Return To

"Dammit Cas, how the hell did you get lost? We were only at the gas station!" Dean grumbled.

"It's not my fault you didn't see me in the candy aisle." Castiel crossed his arms, "Besides, I wasn't lost, I knew exactly where I was. I just didn't know where _you_ were."

"I swear, I should just stick a dog tracker on you." Dean muttered.

"I wasn't lost." Cas snapped.

"How often does this happen?" Charlie whispered.

"Often enough that this isn't the first time Dean's considered putting a tracker on Cas." Sam replied.

"That's... really weird and kinda sad, actually." She frowned, though an idea was forming.

[|]

"I'm not wearing that." Dean crossed his arms.

"Nor am I." Castiel stated.

Charlie drew out the first word, "Well, you can either put it on or I can staple it to you."

"What the hell's the point?" Dean glared.

"Oh I don't know, Mr. I-Want-To-Put-A-Dog-Tracker-On-My-Angel." Charlie glowered.

"But it's not like we can actually wear them when we're out and about, especially not on hunts." Cas objected.

"Or conventions." Dean shuddered.

Charlie stared them down.

[|]

The trio later went to the supermarket for supplies. They were walking along the deli section when Cas' eye was caught by the live lobster tank.

The angel walked over and peered in. He tilted his head, "I see they've trapped you in this box, torturing you by keeping you alive. Maintaining you for their own purposes, when all you want is to be free. For you to go home and be happy in the life you had. But you can't. Even if you got to go back, everything would be different. Your family would hate you for abandoning them, you'd be thrown to the outside. Ignored and disliked for things beyond your control. You just wish they'd kill you already, but they keep you alive, not understanding the pain you're suffering."

Castiel sighed and looked up. Neither Dean or Charlie were anywhere in sight.

 _Crap._

Cas pulled out his phone. He stared at the screen.

He shoved the device back into his pocket. He wasn't going to have that argument again. He'd find them.

The angel began walking the store, looking down each aisle for the pair.

A loud, high pitched noise was all the warning he got.

Castiel blinked and found a fifteen year old standing in front of him.

"Oh wow! That's an amazing Castiel costume!" The teen chattered before gasping, "Is there a con nearby?"

"Uh, there's a con a state over I'm going to with my... friend." Cas managed.

The teen beamed, tone becoming teasing, "Should I assume that your 'friend' is your _Dean?_ "

"Yes," Castiel sighed internally.

"So you've lost him?" They asked.

Reluctantly, Cas gave a nod.

The teen squealed and took his hand, "I'll help you find him, okay?"

The teen pulled him through the store, checking every corner. The teen made a noise of triumph and dragged the angel over to his hunter.

"Dean?" The adolescent asked.

The hunter turned and frowned. Loudly.

"I believe I found your ange- Oh my Chuck, you're wearing matching shirts!" The teen giggled before nodding, "Yup, definitely your angel!"

"Yeah, um, thanks. Where'd you find him?" Dean asked.

"Oh, he was scouring the aisles looking for you, of course." The adolescent supplied. Their face went stern, "You really must keep an eye on your angel, Dean. You never know when he might find trouble."

Dean nodded, "Thanks."

"Well, I'm glad I could return him to you! Have fun at the con! Toodles!" The teen skipped away, "Tra la la~!"

Dean frowned at the angel, "Do I even want to know how you got dragged along by that kid?"

"I try not to hurt innocents, Dean." Castiel stated.

"Right, well," Dean sighed, "apparently the shirts work."


End file.
